


Smiling eyes

by iasitPT (itsalwayssunnyintaubate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/iasitPT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meio que amava a maneira como Sam sorria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling eyes

Seus olhos sorridentes são apenas um espelho do sol

Dean meio que amava a maneira como Sam sorria.

Às vezes para o chão, mãos nos bolsos, com os olhos presos aos seus. Às vezes de olhos quase fechados, a cabeça tombada, os dentes à mostra, as covinhas – as covinhas! – brilhando e brilhando e brilhando como se o inferno fosse apenas uma história para assustar crianças... às vezes satisfeito, como quem volta para casa depois de um dia difícil e encontra tudo em paz, mesmo que nada nunca estivesse em paz para eles.

Dean amava meio que muito a maneira como Sam sorria.

Nos últimos tempos, às vezes Sam dá um sorrisinho fraco e cansado, como quem diz 'ainda bem você ainda está aqui', e Dean se lembra de um tempo em que Sam sorria com muito mais energia do que nesses dias tão sombrios.

E a cada dia que se passa, o mundo se torna mais e mais sombrio. Mesmo quando eles pensam já terem atingido o fundo do poço, as coisas se complicam mais.

E a vida é fugir e fugir e fugir e esperar que o fim dos tempos espere mais algumas horas. Dean espera apenas que dê tempo. De fazer o que, ele ainda não sabe. Mas espera que dê tempo.

Com isso, eles embarcam no Impala e cruzam estradas e ruas sombrias e túneis e rezam aos céus por algo que nenhum dos dois ainda sabe o que é.

_Road Trippin' with my two favorite allies_

A viagem alucinante com meus dois aliados favoritos

_Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies_

Bem carregados nós conseguimos lanches e material.

_It's time to leave this town, it's time to steal away_

É hora de deixar esta cidade. É hora de retirar-se às escondidas

_Let's go get lost anywhere in USA_

Vamos nos perder em qualquer lugar nos E.U.A

_Let's go get lost, let's go get lost_

Sam nem briga mais por causa das músicas que Dean escuta. Dean não tenta mais irritar Sam com aquelas pequenas coisas que apenas ele sabe que o irritam. Às vezes, por uma fração de segundo, eles se entreolham e Sam não sorri mais. Contudo, Dean ainda vê, por trás do cansaço e mágoa e desgaste em seu rosto, um sorriso por trás dos seus olhos.

Um sorriso de 'ainda bem que você ainda está aqui'. E Dean... bom, Dean gostaria de poder encostar o carro em algum canto apenas para ter um momento para abraçar seu irmão e chorar com ele toda a mágoa e perdão e amor que queimam em seu coração. Em seus corações. Mas ele não o faz.

Simplesmente não é o estilo Winchester de agir. Mas Dean gostaria que fosse.

Quando o sol do fim de tarde entra pelos vidros do Impala amarelo e maravilhoso e bate contra o rosto e cabelos de Sam transformando-o na promessa dourada da paz que queriam alcançar, Dean gostaria que  _fosse_.

Blue you sit so pretty west of the one

_Triste, você se senta, tão lindo, a oeste do sol_

Sparkle light with yellow icing just a mirror for the sun

_Brilhando com amarelo frio – um espelho do sol_

Just a mirror for the sun

_Apenas um espelho do sol_

Just a mirror for the sun

_Apenas um espelho do sol_

These smiling eyes are just a mirror for...

_Esses olhos sorridentes são apenas um espelho do..._

Só mais um quarto de motel. Sem identidade.

O teto simples. Janelas claras. Ouro luminoso entrando pela janela e caindo sobre o corpo de Sam, que estava deitado na cama ao lado, olhando para o irmão mais velho com perigosa perspicácia. Dean sabia o que aquele olhar significava: estava sendo lido. Decifrado como se fosse um quebra-cabeças pelos olhos analíticos de Sam.

Os olhos de Sam já não sorriam. Dean já não tentava. Depois de longos minutos de análise, como quem não encontra os resultados esperados, Sam diz:

– Nosso estoque de esperança está no fim, Dean. – e Dean se perde na franqueza e preocupação do olhar de Sam.

Dean se ergue de onde estava sentado e se senta na cabeceira da cama de Sam, olhando para ele, esperando que ele se sente também. Um homem jogando sua última carta.

So much as come before those battles lost and won

_Tanto por vir quanto antes daquelas batalhas perdidas e ganhas_

This life is shining more forever in the sun

_Essa vida fica muito mais brilhante sob a luz do sol_

Now let us check our heads and let us check the surf

_Agora vamos ver se estamos bem e vamos ver as ondas_

Staying high and dry's more trouble than it's worth in the sun

_Permanecer são e salvo dá mais trabalho do que vale a pena – sob a luz do sol_

Sam se senta meio torto, olhando para Dean parecendo cansado, e apenas cansado. A luz que brilha atrás de sua cabeça o faz parecer algum tipo de entidade mágica cintilante. Dean gostaria de vê-lo sorrir, mas tudo o que consegue dizer é:

– Tão cansado, Sammy. Estou tão cansado disso.

Sam assente, compreensivo. Inclinando-se cuidadosamente em direção a Dean, de olhos baixos, murmura:

– Sabe... isso – essa merda toda – ainda vai acabar com a gente.

Num movimento rápido demais para ser totalmente racional, Dean apóia a mão um pouco abaixo do cotovelo de Sam, apertando de leve, tentando confortá-lo. Samuel suspira, vendo pesar nos olhos de Dean.

– Me assusta.

O tom de voz de Sam é o de um homem que confessa algo grave, e Dean apenas assente com a cabeça, mas Sam consegue ver o 'a mim também' nos olhos dele.

Dean respira profundamente algumas vezes. Pode sentir Samuel tremendo sob sua mão. Decide que, naquele momento, o estilo Winchester não precisa ser a lei e sobe suas mãos até os ombros de Sam, puxando-o em sua direção, deitando a cabeça do mais novo em seu ombro. Gradualmente, a respiração tensa de Sam se torna mais lenta e calma. Dean desce as mãos pelas costas largas de Sam, desenhando círculos, tentando aliviar a tensão dos músculos.

– Shhh... – ele faz, quase silenciosamente, contra o cabelo do mais novo.

– Senti falta disso.

– Do que, Sammy?

– Você. Cuidando de mim assim.

E então Dean ouve, numa realidade distante, uma risadinha. O coração aos pulos, afasta-se bruscamente de Sam, que apenas o olha com curiosidade.

– Dean?

Just a mirror for the sun  
 _Apenas um espelho para o sol_

Em choque, Dean ergue as mãos para tocar o rosto do mais jovem. O queixo, as maçãs do rosto, nariz, sobrancelhas... a expressão de Sam vai de confusa para extasiada e nenhuma dessas era a que Dean via. Os olhos de Sam brilhavam agora como não brilhavam havia alguns dias. Os dedos de Dean tremem ao se aproximar dos cílios do mais novo, mesmerizado. Estava ali: o sorriso. Um pouco de paz. Uma gota de felicidade.

Sorrindo e ainda tremendo um pouco, Dean apóia sua testa contra a de Sam, fechando os olhos, permitindo-se o bem-estar.

– Tudo bem, Dean? – Sam quase não precisava perguntar, mas queria se certificar.

– Tudo, Sammy. Tudo ótimo. – Dean respondeu. Abriu os olhos, encontrando um sorriso despretensioso se desenhando nos lábios de Sam. – Amo você. Amo muito.

Era tudo o que Sam precisava ouvir para que o sorriso desabrochasse. Era como se as nuvens se abrissem, com o sol surgindo. Era o que Dean precisava para poder encarar o mundo.

– Eu também, Dean. Amo você. Amo você demais. Preciso... – Sam se sentia emocionado. Ergueu as mãos e, segurando o rosto do irmão, aproximou-se para beijá-lo carinhosamente no rosto várias vezes. – É tudo o que eu preciso.

– O que?

Dean não acreditava que estava ouvindo direito.

– Você, Dean. É tudo o que eu preciso.

Dean sentiu, contra a sua bochecha, o sorriso aberto no rosto do irmão.

These smiling eyes are Just a mirror for…  
 _Esses olhos sorridentes são apenas um espelho para…_

Queria dizer que ele também era tudo o que precisava, mas a emoção forçou suas palavras a ficarem em sua garganta e tudo o que ele pôde fazer para expressar o que sentia foi abraçá-lo como se pretendesse fundi-lo contra seu peito e perder o fôlego ao sentir braços igualmente fortes ao seu redor.

E o sorriso de Sam... O sorriso foi sentido quando inclinou-se para beijar seus lábios. Foi sentido quando Sam enfiou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço enquanto buscava a posição mais confortável, deitado sobre seu corpo. Foi sentido quando, algum tempo depois, Sam aconchegou-se contra seu corpo para dormir, os lábios apoiados preguiçosamente contra seu ombro, imprimindo seu sorriso imortal contra a sua pele. E mesmo que fosse estranho ou errado ou desajeito e mesmo que recriminassem ou fossem recriminados, Dean nunca poderia se importar realmente com o resto, porque a parte realmente importante era que Sam estava sorrindo.

E Dean... bom, Dean meio que amava a maneira como Sam sorria.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi original postada em 2010 no fanfiction.net  
> Você pode me encontra lá como ~jnonato e no tumblr em ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
